kekstapofandomcom-20200213-history
Kekstapo Wiki
Summary The Kekstapo is an unofficial Kekistani secret police or militia. They task themselves with catching normies and cucks and eventually executing them. The Kekstapo was formed on the 10th of November 2017 by Eyeeyecaptian and Hussar. Name- Kekstapo Formed- 10th November 2017 Place of Origin- Kekistan HQ location- Kekipole, Kekistan Head- Eyeeyecaptain Assistant Heads- Constipated Llam, Spicy Papa Allies- THOT Patrol, Kekistan People's Army, NRK Most Kekstapo decisions are made on their discord page. Here is the link: ☀https://discord.gg/VA5Z8va History The name Kekistan comes from the word Kek and Getstapo. The Getstapo were the German secret police during WW2 that caught British and American spies. The Kekstapo are similar but instead catch Normies, Cucks and other enemies of Kekistan that are found within the Kekistan border. The name was suggested by SityScape. The Kekstapo flag is green. This is because green is the colour of the Kekistan flag and a symbolic colour in Kekistan of the Prophet Pepe. The black and white stars resemble the enemies of Kekistan: Black for Normies and White for Cucks and SJWs. The centre symbol is the official Kekistan symbol. It also has an added 4chan logo above the top K. The flag was designed by the Assistant Head SolidSnek. The original Kekstapo flag created by Eyeeyecaptain had 2 red stars representing Cucks and Normies and the Kek symbol in the top left corner. The green was also a lot darker. Eyeeyecaptain, the head asked for opinions from other Kekistanis then founded the discord group on the 10th November, 2017. The server did well and grew steadily however the Kekstapo had very little investigations and was deleted in December. Instantly a new one was created and it grew to 44 members. However this 2nd Kekstapo got attacked and then annexed by a discord anti raid team. Eyeeyecaptain tired to regroup with the original members and the Kekstapo is still regrouping at the time of typing this. In December 2017 Hussar left Kekistan and the Kekstapo leaving Eyeeyecaptain as head alone. In February 2018 a new organisation method was introduced. This would have 3 areas members would work in. Security, this would be the area foot soldiers would work in, enforcing the law of Kek and protecting the Kekstapo. Recruitment and design would create propaganda and images for the or of the Kekstapo. Investigations would investigate into possible Normie threats. Kekstapo Personnel Weapons used by soldiers- MP5, MP7 and TEC-DC9 as secondary Officers use TEC-DC9s SWAT Team- MP40 modded (added scope, torch and suppressors) also use SPAS 12s. Clothing for standard soldiers: Green hoodie with a grey Mollie Vest other it. In rain and the cold they wear green trench coats. Clothing for officers- When in combat same as soldier just with a cap instead. When out of combat a suit and the same cap. Clothing for SWAT- Full black jumpsuit with kevlar IBA vest. Wear Black modern combat helmates with a torch and night vision goggles. Operation heads, underbosses and Assistant heads have any weapon they want. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse